


Cup O' Rick

by Msmorg



Category: Castle
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmorg/pseuds/Msmorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some flirty banter at work leads to one bangin' cup o' Joe ... or would that be a Cup o' Rick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup O' Rick

**Prompt-Rick teases and flirts with Kate at work.**

 

“Geez, Beckett, that’s the third coffee you’ve downed in an hour. Late night last night?” He asked, feigning innocence.

She halfway rolled her eyes, her glare setting in before the orbs could complete their circuit. “No, I just really am liking this new brew. I didn’t even realize I’d had that many,” she threw back, squinting just the slightest bit at him, warning him to cool it.

“You sure?” He asked, concern lacing his voice convincingly. “You have bags under your eyes,” he whispered, reaching over discretely to rub at the puffy skin with the pad of his thumb.

“Well, you’re not fairing much better yourself, old man,” she growled, batting his hand away.

“You want another cup of coffee? I could make it extra strong for you, add a little extra _cream_?” He murmured, eyebrows waggling suggestively, and his fingers tracing their way up her thigh as he spoke. He dropped his eyes to where his fingers roamed her thigh, and quickly became lost in fantasy, remembering their escapades from the night before.  

“ _Castle!”_ she hissed, her hand falling to her leg to grasp his wandering fingers tightly in her own.

“Mmm?” He trailed his eyes up to hers, his gaze momentarily stuck on the second button on her blouse, which was straining and nearly ready to pop free of its eyelet. She smiled shyly at him, still amazed by the wealth of emotions that shone from his eyes when he looked at her like that, no pretense, not hiding his emotions in the slightest. She could see love shimmering near the surface, but the waves of lust crashing in his eyes were truly something to behold. There was no way she could deny him something like that, even if it was a little kinky.

“Yeah, another cup of coffee would be nice,” she sighed, her annoyance seeping out of her completely as she squeezed his fingers in her own once more. A small smile tugged at her lips with the knowledge that she would be fulfilling one of his fantasies, whether he realized it was one or not. She knew that his suggestion was hardly a conscious one, more of an innuendo than a real desire, but the look in his eyes told a different story.

For a moment he just looked at her, stunned, entirely surprised that she would actually agree to what he had suggested. It was a random, callous, sex-fueled errant thought, not something he thought she would actually consider. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself before he nodded, picked up her coffee cup and headed off to the break room.

She grabbed up her phone quickly, typing out a quick text to him.

**K: I may need some photographic evidence.**

**R: Of course.**

He replied right away, his phone ever by his side. She grinned, and placed her phone back under a file on her desk. For a few moments she sat there fidgeting, trying to calm herself. Eventually she took a deep, calming breath and flipped open a file, going over her case notes and filing things in on the corresponding forms.

\--

He wasn’t sure exactly what to do. Should he make the coffee first and then add the special ingredient or the opposite? Images of scalding hot coffee spilling all over his groin made him shudder and almost lose his nerve, option two it was. He discretely pocketed the empty coffee cup in the jacket of his blazer, heading out the other entrance of the break room to find their favorite hideout, the sixth floor storage closet.

Filled with extra combat mats and punching bags, it was a great place to hide certain activities. They had discovered the perfection of the room one day after she had been tossing around one of the 180 pound ADAM dummies for the better part of an hour. He hefted it over his shoulders for her, carrying it back to the closet she had indicated, and with one look inside, he knew it was the perfect place. He was surprised that she had never mentioned it before, especially given the fact that they had almost been caught in the supply closet on the homicide floor twice already. They moved a few mats around, blocking any view there would be of them, and after determining that the door didn’t lock from either side, wedged the ADAM dummy in between the door and the mats. It was the perfect little sex cave getaway.

That’s where he found himself minutes later, and after casting a furtive look around, he ducked into the closet, propping the dummy against the door in their typical fashion. He pulled the cup out of his pocket, rubbing his thumb over the NYPD insignia on the front before he set to work.  He unbuckled his pants, slipping himself free through the slit in his boxers, and wrapped his fingers around himself, pumping a few times. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, replaying the events of the previous night behind his eyelids. He quickly worked himself into a frenzy, the slight chafing of his dry palm heightening the sensation. He didn’t want to waste any of his special sauce, so he spit in his hand for some much needed lubrication.

Through some miraculous stroke of memory, he remembered that Kate had requested ‘photographic evidence’. He set the mug down on the shelf and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, keeping his other hand occupied stroking his member. After a few moments of deliberation, he decided a video might be easier, as he could just hold the phone in his mouth while he used one hand to pump and the other to hold the cup. He could always grab some screenshots later if she wasn’t satisfied with 1080p high definition video.

A few moments of maneuvering later, and he had his phone recording and gripped between his lips, his eyes going cross-eyed to make sure everything was in frame. He grabbed the cup back off the shelf and held in up for the camera, showing off the insignia before he held in in front of his engorged cock. He worked himself for a minute or so more, struggling to keep the phone in his mouth as he grew closer to the edge. Finally he bit down on the phone, half-mumbled curses emitting from his throat as something else entirely erupted from his nether regions and into the waiting cup. He kept pumping, draining every last drop of his essence he could into the mug before setting it down and turning off the video.

He turned the video on, intent on capturing a few stills to send to Beckett immediately. His fingers on the back of the phone ran over a deep indentation in the case, and flipping it over, he found a perfect imitation of his teeth embossed into the case. He wasn’t at a point of true coherent thought yet, so he just slipped the case of the phone and slipped it into his jacket pocket, his phone falling into his breast pocket as it fired off photos to Kate.

He tucked himself back into his pants, and carefully maneuvered the coffee cup back into his jacket pocket, making sure not to spill a drop. Shoving the dummy out of the way, he poked his head out the door of the closet, and after determining the coast was clear, he made his way back down to the Homicide floor and into the break room once more.

The room was thankfully empty of anyone else, so he pulled the cup from his pocket and placed it under the coffee machine. He quickly made her a latte and added steamed foam to the top in the shape of a winking face, he couldn’t help himself.

Finished, he took a deep breath and returned to the bullpen, ready to face the music. She was sitting at her desk, her head buried in a file folder, but he could tell she wasn’t working. Her entire face down, hair falling in a curtain around it, her neck was stained red, and she appeared to be struggling to calm her breathing. He knew what that meant, she was aroused and didn’t want to show it. She was losing control.

So quickly she didn’t know what was happening, he pulled her up and into the break room, careful not to spill her fresh cup of Joe. _Or would it be cup of Rick?_ He thought. He shook his head, nudging her into the room and closing the door behind her. Stepping around her, he set the cup down on the counter and closed the blinds to the bullpen.

“Are you alright?” He asked, keeping his distance, not sure if his presence would help or hurt at this point. She stood there, ramrod straight, a slight quiver to her muscles from a lack of proper oxygen. He sighed and went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, which he quickly uncapped and pressed to her lips. “Drink some water, Kate. You’re flushed almost purple, it’s unnatural.”

She took a sip, then another, one long pull after another until the bottle was empty and she could finally meet his eyes.  “Castle,” she whispered, her voice rough despite the cool water, “I didn’t mean I wanted those pictures now,” she choked out, her entire body shuddering with the thought of him that worked up with nothing she could do about it. He smiled gently at her, knowing how she felt, as she had teased him in similar ways for years on end.

“You didn’t specify when you wanted them, I assumed they might be pertinent to this case,” he smirked reaching out to grab the cup. He held it up under her nose, and her hands automatically reached out to grasp it, her eyes dropping to the image in the foam. A soft laugh escaped her lips before she took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. Staring each other down, she tentatively took a pull of the coffee, her eyes rolling back at the combined flavor of the latte and his essence swirling over her tongue.

He raised an eyebrow, “That good, huh?”

She nodded, quickly taking another sip of the drink, a soft noise escaping her at the taste.

“Care to share a sip with the master behind the con _coc_ tion?” He breathed in her ear as he stepped closer, their lower bodies pressing together, the drink cradled between them.

Her eyes widened, but she held the cup up to him, offering him a taste of his masterful work, his essence. He stared into her eyes as she had as he sampled the drink. The flavor was both sweet and salty, the blend of caramel, coffee, and _him_ something they could both get used to.

“That’s good, maybe I should make us each a cup every morning,” he suggested, nuzzling her throat as she took another shaky drag from the cup.

Looking up at him when he straightened slightly, she shook her head a cheeky smile appearing on her face, “you can make this whenever you like, so long as it doesn’t interfere with something we’ve already got going on.”

“I guess I’ll just have to get into the practice of getting up before you then,” he offered, the innuendo clear.

“Oh, we both know you get up before me most of the time anyway,” she volleyed back, downing the last of the drink and stepping away to rinse the cup out. “Maybe this way I’ll actually get a decent night’s sleep though.”

“Wouldn’t bet on it, Detective, you know I have a good recovery time,” he challenged, grabbing her around the hips and pulling her back into him, his arousal once again evident.

“That you do… I guess you’d better make two cups next time,” she smirked, kissing him firmly on the lips.

 


End file.
